jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Boy II Man
|ja_kanji = ボーイ・II・マン |engname = Boys Man Man (Anime) BoyManMan (ASB) |user = Ken Oyanagi |namesake = Harvest - Vol.17 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P106-107 The origin of STANDS! Part 4 (US vocal group) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = |destpower = C |speed = B |range = B |persistence = A |precision = C |potential = C }} is the Stand of Ken Oyanagi, featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance Boy II Man is a muscular humanoid spirit clad in riveted armor with a pointed helmet resembling those worn by medieval knights. The Stand always manifests itself coming out of the hole in Ken's cheek, made by the Bow and Arrow. According to JOJOVELLER, its design is heavily inspired by one of 's manga. In the colored manga, Boy II Man is portrayed as jade colored. In the anime, it is portrayed as grey. Abilities Boy II Man is a Stand with no shown combat ability, and is centered around the game of rock-paper-scissors but is surprisingly threatening because of its ability to steal someone's energy through a simple game. Energy Theft Boy II Man's power is to steal the energy of an opponent whenever Ken wins a game of Chapter 373, Janken Boy is Coming! (3) (RPS). If Ken proposes to play a game of RPS and the opponent formally accepts, Boy II Man sets up a best-of-five game of RPS with the following rules: *A draw nulls the round and it has to be played again until someone wins. *Every time Ken wins a round, he takes a third of his opponent's energy and Stand. *If the opponent manages to win three times, their energy is returned and the game ends. When Ken wins a round, Boy II Man appears to take away one third of the opponent's Stand power.Chapter 372, Janken Boy is Coming! (2) For instance, it literally tears away a third of Heaven's Door body and absorbs it inside the hole on Ken's cheek. Rohan is unharmed by the energy theft, but the corresponding body part begins to tireChapter 374, Janken Boy is Coming! (4) and falls under the control of Ken who can move it as he wants. Moreover, Ken also begins to acquire the same power as the Stand it is stealing. It allows him to undo one of Rohan's command and resume his game. If Ken wins three times, Yoshihiro claims that he will gain the power of the stolen Stand forever and be free to use it in conjunction with Boy II Man. Boy II Man possesses an inherent weakness in that people are allowed to cheat during the game, enabling Rohan to regain his Heaven's Door during his first gain by using the invisible Shizuka to force Ken's scissors hand into a rock hand.Chapter 375, Janken Boy is Coming! (5) Chapters / Episodes * * * * |Episodes = * }} Gallery Manga= Boy II Man.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Boy2man.png|Boy II Man attacking Heaven's Door colored Baby with stand.png|Taking Shizuka hostage |-| Anime= B2M in Ken's memories.png|Rohan Kishibe finds a picture of Boy II Man inside Ken's memories. B2M 1st.png| Boy II Man reveals itself, absorbing Heaven's Door. Ken summons B2M.png|Ken summons Boy II Man to collect his prize. BoysIIMan01.png|Absorbing the abilities of Heaven's Door from Rohan. Ken kidnaps Shizuka.png|Boy II Man holding Shizuka Joestar as a hostage. Boy II Man KeyArt.png|Boy II Man's Key art. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands